Happy Space Nazis
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: WARNING: This is completely making fun of StarTrek. I am so completely a Trekkie but I just had to do this. It is really funny or so say people in my school. PLEASE R&R! Sequeal up!
1. Heeeeeee's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

THE ADVENTURES OF THE HAPPY SPACE NAZIS.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. It belongs to...someone else. I also don't own Star Wars. Nobody trusts me...  
  
Long ago in a galaxy far, far away, there were protectors of the innnocent called 'Jedi'. But our story takes place in the future, and in this galaxy...and it's about Happy Space Nazis.  
  
Anyhoo, in the future, they have the ability to clone people and change their personality. They did this with Adolf Hitler. But something went wrong when they changed his personality-it didn't change completely. He was happy and perky (I mean it was like he had 27 cups of coffee every morning!) but he still liked to kill people and he still wanted to rule the world.  
  
In his early years, Adolf Hitler Jr. first took over the institution (he was an insane baby who killed his parents by beating them with a rattle) then, after moving into a foster home, took over the neighborhood. He started by having his 'gang' toilet paper Mrs. Rosenbaum's house, then duct- taped Mr. Schmitt's schnauser to his ceiling. After duct-taping other household pets to celings, including a few goldfish, he took over the village, where he duct-taped more household pets.  
  
After this, the German government kicked him out of the country. So he went to Poland. After that, he went to Japan, China, Korea, Russia, Mongolia, India, Pakistan, all of Africa, England, France, Portugal, Spain, America, Mexico, Brazil, and so on and so forth, until there was only one country left that he hadn't tried to take over yet: Canada. Hitler was appaled at the thought of how easy it was to take over Canada and decided to build a starship, take all his followers, and try to take over the galaxy. But he didn't count on Captain Kirk and the crew of the We-can't-die-because-we're- regulars. I mean...Enterprise...  
  
**********  
  
CAPTAIN'S loooooooooooog...stardate...2115...We're bored so we've (dramatic pause) been FORCED TO (dramatic pause) run circles around engineering. (Dramatic pause) Unfortunantly (dramatic pause) Mr. Scott kicked me out for (dramatic pause) incenerating one of the crew when my (dramatic pause) FAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS knocked Mr. Kyle (dramatic pause) into the...ENGINES.  
  
"So...yes (dramatic pause) evasive manuvers, (dramatic pause) Mr. Sulu." Kirk sat in his command chair leaning on one arm, thinking, 'Damn, I look sexy in this pose.'  
  
"Sir," Sulu whirled around in his chair a few times before stopping and looking at Kirk, "exactly what am I evading?"  
  
"BOREDOM (dramatic pause) Mr. Sulu...boredom. She's a (dramatic pause) bitch who thinks she's (dramatic pause) getting away with it...but I'm onto her."  
  
Yes...Evading boredom now, sir," Sulu whirled back to his console, rolling his eyes when he was sure he couldn't be seen anymore by Kirk.  
  
"Sar! Picking up a 'vhat za heel is zat!?' type starship on scannors!" Chekov yelled above the sound of... everyone breathing...  
  
"Hail...them (dramatic pause) Uhura."  
  
"Just a sec." She hiked up her skirt a few more inches, lowered the neckline of her uniform, and struck a pose in her chair that exposed most of her leg, "Hailing now, Captain."  
  
The ship suddenly rocked gently but everyone fell to the deck in different directions.  
  
"Captain! I've lost control of the helm!" Sulu shouted over an extra who was in the back going 'Wir! Wir! Wir!' over and over again.  
  
"Damn cheap producers...Scotty!" Kirk dramatically pulled himself up to sit in his chair.  
  
Aye, Cap'n? his voice came over the intercom.  
  
"I need (dramatic pause) WARP speeeeeeeeeeeeeed in three minutes (dramatic pause) or we're (d.p.[dramatic pause-I'm getting tired of typing this...] ) ALL dead."  
  
"Actually, Captain, 3.0007 minutes."  
  
"Mmmyes...Thank you (d.p.) Spock."  
  
What're we gonna die of, Cap'n? his voice sounded puzzled.  
  
"...Spock?"  
  
What'd'ya mean, ya green-blooded half-breed?!  
  
"The ship is sending out waves of dancing, Mr. Scott. If we are not able to get away in 2.72 minutes, we will feel the sudden urge to...'get up and boogie' I believe your culture says. We will invaribly dance ourselves to death.  
  
Scotty's voice came back, sounding slightly far away, Get workin' men! The freak on the bridge says if we donna leave in 2 minutes we'll dance ourselves to death! His voice came back with scarcasm, 'kay, Cap'n. Tell the half-breed thanks, we were just sittin' on our arses down here doin' nothin'. laughs accompanied his last statement. Scott out.  
  
"Captain...I...must go to my q-quarters!" Spock's voice quivered and broke. He started sobbing suddenly, buried his head in his hands, and ran off the bridge.  
  
"That was weird..." Sulu whirled some more in his chair.  
  
"Enchinears...zey tink zey are so high und mitey." Chekov watched Sulu whirl in his chair and make himself dizzy.  
  
"Eeehhh...I'm gonna puke..." Sulu stumbled off the bridge after falling out of his chair.  
  
"Sir! The big-ass ship hailing!"  
  
"Put (d.p.) it on-screen."  
  
A very ugly man with a mustache smiled gleefully at everyone still on the bridge.  
  
"My God, you're ugly." Ensign Johnsen, who was at the engineering console yelled out in contempt.  
  
"Mmmyes...He is (d.p.) Mr. Johnsen."  
  
The man on the screen just laughed and said, "Ich bin Adolf Hitler, Sie gross Frau-Mann."  
  
"(d.p.) Uhura! What (d.p.) THE HELL is he saying?"  
  
But Uhura was on the floor in hesterics, "He says (hesterical giggle) his name is (HA!) Adolf Hitler!"  
  
Kirk turned to look at her, "and you (d.p.) FIND this funny?"  
  
"No (hesterical giggle) Sir! He also called you a (insane giggle) a...woman- man! A large woman-man."She started to calm down and pull herself weakly into her chair.  
  
"Well...I (d.p.) took a little (d.p.) high school (d.p.) GERMAN!  
  
"Hallo. Ich heisse Kapitan Kirk. Ich bin meine Mutter. Ich bin einen gross Bustenhalter-"  
  
He was stopped in his speech that was surprisingly void of dramatic pauses by a large snort by Uhura, "What (d.p.) did I (d.p.) say?" He looked on the screen and saw Hitler, pointing and falling out of his seat.  
  
Getting annoyed with the lack of answers on the bridge, he decided to have the computer translate, "Computer (d.p.) translate: Ich heisse Kapitan Kirk. Ich bin meine Mutter. Ich bin einen gross Bustenhalter."  
  
"*Beep* I AM CAPTAIN KIRK. I AM MY MOTHER. I AM A LARGE BRA."  
  
Chekov fell out of his seat with laughter and Johnsen had tears rolling down his face as he banged on his console. Kirk was muffed. He walked off the bridge, laughter following him (Johnsen still banging on his console). Suddenly there was an explosion and the ship rocked.  
  
JOHNSEN! Scotty's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Ok. That's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it! It will get funnier, I promise. I'm doing most of this from memory because I had this all written down and in my bookbag, but I accidentally left it in the back of my friend's truck and he can't seem to find it. So, please forgive me. I'll do my best. Suggestions are welcome, although I do have a lot of this already planned out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! -_-; 


	2. Spock? High?

Happy Space Nazis-chapter 2  
  
OH, by the way, I forgot to give credit to my friend, John, who is helping with the story line and reviewing the story ahead of time.  
  
*********************  
  
CAPTAIN'S loooooooooog: Stardate: 2116: I am (d.p.) IN CRISIS. I've (d.p.) lost my toupee and gurtle and (d.p.) CAN'T leave my room.  
  
Spock walked onto the bridge in a chicken strut, looking thinner and with blonde hair over his black, "Yo, yo! Wuz up my homies!?"  
  
Sulu, who was back on the bridge, spun some more in his chair before stopping and looking at Spock, "Spock!? Are you high!?"  
  
"Psst..noooo...ok. yes." He sat down in his science chair and, taking example from Sulu, spun in his chair. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He said in a girlishly high voice.  
  
"Um...Yeah...Security to Bridge. Please take Mr. Spock some place where he can't hurt himself...or others."  
  
Sulu, bored with his 'job' done, spun in his chair.  
  
Spock suddenly stopped and chicken struted off the bridge. On his way out, he said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Sulu stopped spinning, also, and looked at the turbolift doors, "Ut oh..."  
  
Chekov slapped his hands on his console and stood up, "1700, time for my maniacally deranged homicidal vampage."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Be back in ten minutes." He and Sulu waved at each other and Chekov dashed off the bridge with an insane grin on his face.  
  
Sulu began to spin once more.  
  
Johnsen grew bored with the silence, "Dum de dum de dum..." he started pressing random buttons.  
  
'Whoosh!' The Captain's chair suddenly burst into flames.  
  
"Johnsen!" Sulu yelled at him.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
*********************  
  
Do you see a pattern emerging? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! More is coming, I promise.  
  
Oh, and also, part of Kirk's captain's log is from 'MST 3000 the movie.' I do not own this either.  
  
-_-; 


	3. The Almighty Taco God

Happy Space Nazis-chapter 3  
  
*****************  
  
CAPTAIN'S looooooooooog: stardate: 2117: (dp) Spock (dp) in an (dp) INSANE RAGE (dp) stole my toupee and gurtle. Luckily (dp) I have spares...I'm now (dp) hungry and (dp) MUST go get tacos...  
  
"Scotty! (dp) Why haven't we started (dp) DANCING yet?" Kirk asked, munching on tacos.  
  
"I dun know, Cap'n! I jus dun know!"  
  
"Ew.(dp) These (dp) TACOS are horrible. (dp) WHY did we (dp) GET them?"  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the room. "You have offended the Almighty Taco God!" An English voice came with the light.  
  
Kirk and Scotty gasped and fell to the floor. "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! The Almighty Taco God does not take groveling well."  
  
"Oh..." Kirk and Scotty got up, brushed themselves off and laughed nervously.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Scotty pointed to ...nothing, "Kyle?"  
  
"Um...Nooooo...no..."  
  
"Yeah it is! Kyle lad! How did ya survive!? When Kirk's fat ass knocked ya into the engines, I thought ya was a goner!"  
  
"Um...no...I told you...I'm the Almighty Taco God...the Almighty Taco God cannot die..."  
  
Suddenly the table in the conference room they were in burst into flames, "Johnsen!"  
  
Over the com, Johnsen's voice came, Oops...  
  
********************  
  
Yay! another chapter finished! I hope you like these because this is going to become a series! Go me!!  
  
-_-; 


	4. StarryEyed Surprise

Oh,yay...another disclaimer... I do not own the song 'Starry-eyed surprise'. It is owned by someone else...as I said, no one trusts me.  
  
Oh yeah, Johnsen is mine!!! If you want to use him, just ask, he is available for parties and is a semi-great dj. (you will understand eventually). This plot belongs to me and my friend John and thanks to Zoodles for the creative ideas and critism. (she's my online buddy!)Go! Read her stuff too!!!  
  
*******************  
  
CAPTAIN'S loooooooooooog: stardate: 2118. Spock (dp) is loose on (dp) THE SHIP. He (dp) IS BEING (dp) pursued by (dp) security. Mr. Chekov (dp) is BACK ON the bridge. Unfortunatly (dp) Mr. Kyle is (dp) dead once more, thanks to Chekov. (dp) We are (dp) STILL trying to (dp) figure out why the (dp) WAVES OF DANCING (dp) have (dp) not yet (dp) affected us...  
  
"Oh. My. Starry-eyed surprise!" Spock chicken-strutted into the Mess Hall, singing, "Sunset to sunrise, dance all night! We're gonna dance all night- dance all night to this DJ! Oh. My-"  
  
Bridge to Spock.  
  
Spock slid up to the intercom, "Yeeeeeeeeeeees...?  
  
Please come to the bridge, Mr. Spock-the Captain would like to speak to you.  
  
"Okey-dokey, Sulu!" He started to chicken-strut up to the bridge, "Oh. My. Starry-eyed surprise! Sunset to sunrise-dance all night! We're gonna dance all night-dance all night to this DJ! We're gonna dance all night to this DJ!"  
  
Behind him the Mess Hall doors burst into flames. Johnsen!  
  
Oops...  
  
**************  
  
As you can clearly see, there is a pattern emerging here. Sorry this is so long, but it's slightly hard to think of stuff...ZOODLEZ!!! HELP ME!!! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!! Thank you!!! 


	5. Oh no, it's! Could it be?

*sigh* my arms are killing me!!! darn typing...  
  
******************  
  
CAPTAIN'S looooooooooooooog: stardate: 2119. The ship is at full stop (dp) as we try to (dp) FIGURE OOOOOOUT why (dp) we have not yet started (dp) to dance the (dp) DANCE OF DEATH...  
  
Spock chicken-strutted onto the bridge, "Oh. My. Starry-eyed surprise! Sunset to-"  
  
"Mr. (dp) Spock!"  
  
Spock slid up to the command chair, "Yeeeeeeeees...?"  
  
"Why (dp) have we not started (dp) DANCING yet?"  
  
"Um...fun...?" Spock looked slightly confused.  
  
"Kirk sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose, Hail (dp) Hitler."  
  
The bridge crew rose, clicked their heels together, and raised their right hand, palm down, "Hail Hitler!"  
  
Kirk again sighed dramatically, "Uhura (dp) hail the (dp) BIG AAAAAAAAAAAAASS ship."  
  
Uhura looked around, smiling sheepishly, "Oh, of course, sir. Hailing now."  
  
Adolf Hitler appeared on the screen. Behind him, his symbol stood out...like crazy Uncle Ed at Grandpa's funeral...crazy bi-otch...anyhoo, back at the farm...Hitler's symbol stood out behind him. It was a yellow happy face with a red swastika painted over it.  
  
Hitler now spoke in English. His thought was to try and save Kirk at least a shread of dignity. Little did he know that Kirk had lost all of it at last year's Christmas party...but that's another story...  
  
"Captain Kirk?"  
  
"Yes (dp) I am."  
  
"I am Adolf Hitler. I am here to tell you that very soon you will all start to dance. Unless you can find a cure-and that is highly unlikely-you will all die and your ship...what is it?"  
  
"The (dp) Enterprise."  
  
"...yes...the Enterprise will be MINE!" he broke into an evil cackle, "Mwahahaha ha-" he suddenly had a coughing fit.  
  
He started to turn purple and he fell out of his chair. The bridge crew could hear weezings and mumbled German curses before a shaky hand appeared. Hitler weakly pulled himself up into his chair, "Sorry..."his voice cracked, "spit went down...the wrong pipe."  
  
He straightened up and cleared his throat, "You have 10 minutes." His image faded into the cheap starfield-a blanket with holes cut into the fabric with lights behind it.  
  
The starfield suddenly burst into flames, "Johnsen!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
****************  
  
YAY! another chapter done. The part about 'back on the farm...' you can blame on my boyfriend J.D. and that's for you, Zoodlez. *breaks out into evil laughter* READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! 


	6. Fwine

CAPTAIN'S looooooooog: stardate: 2120: We (dp) NOW HAVE (dp) 9 minutes before (dp) the inevitable happens...  
  
Yo! Captain! Spock's voice entered the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Spock? (dp) Where (dp) are you?" Kirk looked around the bridge wildly. After deducting that he was, in fact, not on the bridge, decided to focus his gaze on Uhura. He thought, 'Damn, she is FWINE! Maybe if I go into my sexy pose, she'll notice me.'  
  
Uhura, noticing her captain's gaze and his quote "sexy pose" unquote and decided to teach him a lesson. She pressed a few buttons.  
  
I'M IN ENGINEERING!!! Spock's voice was now amplified ten times in the speakers in the captain's chair.  
  
Dramatically, Kirk's hands waved about his ears-never actually touching them-while his mouth was open and his eyes were almost all the way back inhis head. He fell to th e floor and flopped about like a dead fish a few times before becoming still.  
  
After a few moments, he climbed back up in his chair slowly, never glancing at Uhura. "mmm...I see.." his voice was quiet, "what are you doing in engineering (dp) Mr. Spock?"  
  
We're havin' a party! everyone now noticed party sounds and a strange sizzling noise. Come on down!  
  
"Mmyes (dp) I shall. Sulu (dp) Chekov-you're with me."  
  
They went to the turbolift. As soon as the doors closed, a whooshing noise was heard from inside. "Johnsen!" A muffled voice came from inside the lift.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
*************  
  
YAY! Another chapter done! READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks, Zoodlez, again... 


	7. Drunken Hokie Pokie Mambo Line Dance of ...

AN: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but this is totally from memory now so I might just end this abruptly and move on to the 2, count them 2 sequals I've written. I am forced to do this because of a jerk of a boyfriend who took my one and only copy of this story and claims 'he lost it' so I had to beat him thourghly into submission. Kidding, I had to deal with the fact that he's in college now and I won't ever have to talk with that lying, cheating jerk (I'm trying to keep the AN pg) ever again. Thanks for your patience, I hope you at least enjoy my sequals. -Gracie (who's REALLY REALLY sorry she hasn't updated in a while, who, just because of this fact, is getting up at 7 on a non-school day just to sit at her laptop and type ALLLLLL day long, who's only going on pixi stix and vanilla frappuccino! JUST FOR YOU! *sniff* you better enjoy it)  
  
CAPTIAN'S looooooooog: stardate: 2234(AN: I don't remember what stardate I was on, but as soon as I remember I'll fix it): We're (dp) a little SINGED but (dp) alright. Commander Scooooootttttt has (dp) invited us tooooooooooo (dp) engineering and we're (dp) arriving to FIGURE OUUUUUUUUUT (dp) what's going ooooooooOOOoon...  
  
The three walked down the corridor to engineering, Chekov rubbing his hands together in a maniacle fashion, grinning like a crazy loon; Kirk practicing his various 'poses'; and Sulu running into, and bouncing off of, bulkheads, because he was still a little dizzy from spinning in his bridge chair. They finally arrived in engineering and walked in to complete and total chaos. Yes, it was truely an engineering party. In one corner, a DJ had turntables out and was playing everyone's favorite tune: Starry-Eyed Surprise. Spock, with some sort of radar for his song, ran, slow motion, into engineering, a frightening smile on his face, toward the turntables that were playing his absolute favorite song. Around engineering a mambo line had started, ending into the engines. Everytime someone walked into the engine, he/she sizzled. "Well," Sulu said, unnecessarily, "Now we know what that sizzle was." Kirk and Chekov nodded.  
  
"Hey, lads!" Scott ambled up to them, his booming voice making them cring, "Want some scotch?!"  
  
"Do you have vodka, Mr.Scott?" Chekov asked politely.  
  
"Nae, lad, nae hethen Russian vodka here in my engineerin' room!" Chekov grabbed a scotch bottle from out of Scotty's hands and bashed it over his head. Grinning maniacally, he ran off with the shards, everyone in the mambo line scattering out of his way.  
  
"1700 already?" Sulu asked, glancing at his watch. "Oh well. OoooOOooh! Spinny!" He ran to the turntables, jumped and landed, Indian style, on one of the records, effectively spinning. The DJ was gone and replaced with Spock.  
  
"Oh. My. Starry-eyed surprise! Sundown to sunrise! Dance all *wicky-wicky* night! We're gonna *wicky-wicky* dance all night!"  
  
Kirk walked over to one of the dancing engineers, "What isssssssssssss (dp) going on here?"  
  
"IT'S A PARTY!" The crewman explained drunkenly.  
  
"I (dp) see."  
  
"CARE TO JOIN THE DRUNKEN HOKIE POKIE MAMBO LINE DANCE OF DEATH?"  
  
"Thaaaaaaaaaat's (dp) quite alright (dp) crewman. Carry onnnnnn."  
  
Kirk walked over to a female crewman just standing near the refreshment table and smiled disarmingly at her. She looked at him in disgust before joining the 'Drunken Hokie Pokie Mambo Line Dance of Death.'  
  
'Damn', he thought, 'I thought she was one who wouldn't try to kill herself just to get away from me.'  
  
Suddenly a crewman at the end of the line burst into flames.  
  
"JOHNSEN!"  
  
Oops...  
  
*******************  
  
Well? What did you think. Sorry it's so short but hey, it's something, no? I'll have more, I'm just trying to think of the way I ended it. So...it'll be done soon, thank goodness. 


	8. The Coordinates

AN: ok, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. It's one of the last ones before I end it! YAY!  
  
*******  
  
CAPTAIN'S loooooooooog: Stardate: 2235: I have been (dp) called to the BRIDGE (dp) in hopes of (dp) coooomunicating with (dp) the horrid Nazi man...  
  
"Uhura! On (dp) Screeeeeeeeeen!"  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
The ugly Nazi appeared, smiling, on screen, "Hallo, Kirk. Vhat can I do fur chu?"  
  
"I'm sorry (dp) I (dp) DO NOT KNOOOOOOOOOOW (dp) a Chu. But you cannnnn (dp) make my ship stoooooooop (dp) dancing."  
  
"No, I am afraid I cannot do zhat. But I can meet chu on a planet if chu vish."  
  
"Once AGAIN I (dp) do not knoooooow (dp) a Chu. But, yeeeeeeeeeesssss (dp) that issss (dp) acceptable."  
  
"Good. Meet me at zeiz coordinates. Hitler out."  
  
"Sir. We have some coordinates. He says to meet him at 1650 tomorrow."  
  
"That will do (dp) yes...(dp) that will (dp) DO NICCCCCCELY." He began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Uh..Sir. Do you actually have a plan?"  
  
Kirk cleared his throat, embarassed, "Uh, No."  
  
Uhura rolled her eyes. "Here, Sulu. Here are those coordinates he gave us."  
  
Kirk stood around nervously, hopping from foot to foot in boredom. "I'll just (dp) go to my room if (dp) anyone needssssssssssss me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we won't Captain," Uhura assured him.  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Suddenly his Cushiony Captain's Chair burst into flames!  
  
"Johnsen!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
*****  
  
Ok. Only 2 more chapters to go. This was really only a moving on chapter, so...yeah... 


	9. Chekov's Maniacal Rampage Saves Everyone

CAPTAIN'S loooooooog: stardate: 2236: We haaaaaaaave (dp) beamed down to the (dp) specified coordinates that (dp) the Nazi man has giveth us. I feel it will (dp) all soooooon be over...  
  
"I didn't know he knew such a big word as 'specified'." Sulu mumbled to Chekov as they walked toward the Nazis already there. Chekov just shrugged.  
  
"Ah!" Hitler called good naturedly from his position, "Good to zee chu Captain Kirk!"  
  
"For the last time, I don't know any Chu..." Kirk mumbled under his breath. "Nowwww (dp) will you (dp) let my people go?" Music played and everyone looked around.   
  
"What was that?" Sulu asked.  
  
Chekov shrugged again, "I tink it vas a song. 'Let my people go'." The music played again.  
  
"Ok." Hitler returned to business, "I cannot let chur people go. It is too much fun to vatch chu all."  
  
"Grr...(dp) I don't know any (dp) Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. I do, however, (dp) know a Chang."  
  
Hitler rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say more when someone's watch beeped. Everyone looked around. "Hey. Where's Chekov?"  
  
"BANZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitler whirled around to face the noise to see a flying Russian headed straight at him.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Chekov collided with the Nazi and pulled out a knife-every fashionable Russian Maniac had one.  
  
He soon disposed, in a grusome mess, of the Nazi leader and all his henchmen but one. Sulu had to stop him from killing that one because, he reasoned, they needed him to stop all that awful dancing.  
  
The henchmen, in fear of his life, pressed a random button. Enterprise to Kirk  
  
"MMyes?"  
  
All the dancing has stopped sir. Looks like you did it.  
  
"Mmyes, Thank you Uhura. Kirk out." He snapped his communicator closed, "Ok, you can (dp) kill him."  
  
"NooooooooAUGH *gag gag*"  
  
"Kirk to Enterprise. Three to (dp) beam up."  
  
Aye.  
  
Just as they shimmered out of existence, Hitler's mustasche burst into flames.  
  
"Johns...e...n....!"  
  
Oops...  
  
*******  
  
AN: Yay! One more chapter! Thanks for your patience! 


	10. The End! high pitched whine awww

CAPTAIN'S loooog: Stardate: 2237: All's well that (dp) endddddddssss well (dp) I say. Thanks tooooo (dp) Chekov's rampages (dp) the menice has-  
  
Suddenly his Captain's log burst into flames!  
  
"Johnsen!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
**************  
  
AN: There! Yay! I'm soo happy!!! Ok. Done! Next up: The Depressed Space Hippies!!!  
  
Read and Review. 


End file.
